


Someday I'll Wish Upon A Star, Wake Up Where The Clouds Are Far Behind Me

by primo_nizzuto



Category: Hartenstraat (2014), Il Padre d'Italia (2017), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Together, Insecurity, M/M, an attempt at fluff, soft boys deserving happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: After Mia's disappearnce and Italia coming into his life, Paolo decides a fresh start is needed and moves to Amsterdam where he crosses paths with the most beautiful man he's ever seen
Relationships: Daan (Hartenstraat)/Paolo (Il Padre D'Italia), Daan/Paolo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Someday I'll Wish Upon A Star, Wake Up Where The Clouds Are Far Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to the most incredible beta Isa (who was exceedingly patient with me trying to finish this piece. It turns out fluff is the thing that my brain fails with!). And thank you so much to Shannon for the gorgeous moodboard!
> 
> Please give them both a follow on https://yogurtfordinner.tumblr.com/and https://shadyhideoutreview.tumblr.com/
> 
> Apologies to Addy who I promised I'd write this for back in......October...ahem.

If you had told Paolo a year ago that he would be starting a new life in a new country he would most certainly have thought you mad. Though he supposed that nowadays he was barely a reflection of the man he used to be. Mia had changed all of that. She had pulled him from the rut his life was in and taken him on a trail of chaos, which in turn had led to him discovering everything he wanted in life. It had led him to his beautiful daughter Italia.

The sound of a soft coo stirred Paolo from his light doze, his pale eyes shifting to the crib tucked safely away in the corner. Even one month after holding the girl in his arms for the first time, he couldn't help the sense of wonder that flooded him with the realization that he was in fact a father. Of course that was a learning curve he could never have predicted he would have to take, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Italia centred him, she grounded him in a way he had never had before. She was the family that deep down he had always longed for, and he had made a promise deep in his core that he would never let her down, he would give her the life and love that he had desperately longed for in his own youth.

“Good morning, my sweetheart,” he cooed as he pushed himself up from the mattress, careful to navigate the large number of unpacked boxes set around the apartment. It had been merely 12 hours since they'd arrived in Amsterdam to begin a fresh start, 12 hours since Paolo had left his past behind. Mario had been an angel to drive them all that way; quite literally, he supposed. It was cathartic in a sense; a last journey together, a way to say goodbye to what they had had. And yet as Mario hugged him close one last time, Paolo knew he had made the right decision. He wanted a life removed from what he had been, and Mario deserved a new start as well. If he had treasured one lesson from his time with Mia it was that holding onto the past would give him nothing but strife.

A warm smile settled upon his face as he moved to lift Italia from the crib, smiling at the little coo he received in response. She had been such a good child thus far, sleeping mostly through the night and staying relatively calm throughout the day, though he wondered how long that would last. He knew well from the orphanage how swiftly a baby could go from a smiling angel to a crying menace, especially a hungry child at that. “Time for breakfast, yes?” He hummed to her, rocking softly from side to side as he moved towards the kitchen, only to curse himself a moment later, grimacing as he opened the fridge to see the sparse groceries inside. He'd been so exhausted upon his arrival that he had put off shopping—had put off everything, really. With a glance back he came to the realisation that he had no clue whatsoever where the pans had been tucked away to even begin preparing a bottle.

“It seems perhaps we might have to take a trip out sooner than I thought.” He grimaced, noticing how the child in his arms seemed to squirm a little more, almost as if sensing his current predicament. Sensing tears would soon follow Paolo hurried across the flat pushing his feet into his worn trainers. He spared just enough time to grab his keys and Italia’s stroller before slipping down onto the street below. It took mere moments and yet it seemed it was long enough for a hungry scream to rip from his daughter's lungs. “Madre di Dio...” He cursed quietly.

* * *

“At least you got sex–” Bas said with little sympathy for his friend as he watched Daan bury his head in his hands, “–before…” He waved outside to the street indicatively.

“Before she threw herself into the trash screaming at me?” Daan sighed, shooting a disbelieving glare at his friend. “Sometimes I wonder why I take your advice. One of them was pregnant, Bas, another wanted me to choose between a cat-dog and a dog-cat… And then there was Mara...” He sighed again and pushed himself into a standing position, moving to grab some parsnips to chop up for the day’s delicacies.

“Sometimes it can be fun to have a wild...” Bas began.

Daan set the knife down and ran a hand through his curls. “If you promise not to finish that sentence I will promise to bring you a cup of coffee.” At Bas' nod of assent he grasped his wallet from the counter and slipped out of the deli, taking in a deep lungful of the fresh air sweeping over the canal. Though he was loath to admit it out loud, he longed for everything Saar spoke of when it came to swans. He longed for that companionship, longed to have someone who felt like the other half of his soul. Saar’s mother was a good woman but they had been so young when they were together. Though he treasured his little blessing in disguise, they weren’t right for one another, they had changed too much as people as they grew older.

The sound of a screaming child shook Daan from his momentary reverie, his soft brown eyes shifting to see what appeared to be a rather distressed brunette having a one armed fight with a stroller. He smiled ruefully, knowing the battle well enough. He could always empathise with the plight of a struggling father.

All thoughts of caffeine set aside for the moment, the Dutchman hurried across the road grasping hold of the stroller and setting it into place with ease. “The trick with these things is to be firmer than you think, they can hold up to more than you...” He cut off as his gaze raised to meet the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever come across. The colour was almost indescribable, a shade of blue and green that rendered him momentarily speechless. He coughed to clear his throat, slowly raising to his full height, “... than you would think,” he finished softly, holding a hand out to the as yet silent man before him. “Daan,” he greeted, allowing himself the moment to drink in the sight of the other man. His eyes were simply the jewel in the crown, it seemed. This man was beautiful in an unassuming way that had his heart racing just a little faster in his chest. “Might I ask your names?”

It took a moment for Paolo to answer the man, seeming to have been staring at him in return, though Daan simply pegged that down to the man being an exhausted father. Though the adorable blush that spread across his cheeks charmed the Dutchman all the more.

“Italia,” he fumbled, letting out a nervous laugh. “I mean, this is Italia, My name is Paolo,” he answered in turn as he took the Daan's hand in his own, lingering perhaps a little longer than he should. It had been a long time since Paolo had felt such an instant attraction to someone, and yet the warmth in those eyes seemed to captivate him deeply. Enough so that he found himself blushing brighter when he finally retracted his hand to settle it on Italia's back in a soothing manner. “I thank you for your help. Those things are...” He shook his head leaving the rest unsaid.

Daan laughed knowingly. “I switched to a carrier quite swiftly when my daughter was young, it saved much of the stress of fighting with inanimate objects.” How was it that it felt so natural to speak with this stranger? He longed to stay a little longer, longed to learn more about this mysterious Paolo and yet responsibilities called to him. “I apologise, I must hurry off but if you need anything at all I have a deli just down the road, feel free to stop by.”

Just as the other man turned to leave Paolo reached out instinctively, his grasp soft as he caught a surprisingly muscular arm, and oh if that didn't just make him blush all the brighter. “I am new to the street. Very new. I was wondering if there was somewhere where I could get some milk heated for her until I have a chance to unpack… I am a little unprepared.”

A soft smile found itself upon Daan's handsome face. Was he imagining the electricity that seemed to spark up his arm at that simple touch? “I've been there, I assure you,” he promised, inclining his head in invitation for Paolo to follow. “I have a couple of friends who will be able to help you, they have a coffee shop just down this way.”

“Graz—Thank you,” Paolo exhaled in relief, letting go after a moment’s hesitation to settle Italia in the stroller and making a mental note to look up carriers, anything to make things a little easier. “I am pleased to have run into a local resident on my first day, everything here seems so much busier… I am used to the outskirts, I'll admit...”

“Amsterdam is quite the city, yes. But I hope you'll find it a nice place to live,” Daan said, risking a glance over at Paolo as they moved through the streets. If he slowed his pace to prolong their moment together then that was his own prerogative. “What brings you here, might I ask?”

The pause that followed lasted long enough that Daan had begun to worry that he had perhaps pressed on a sensitive matter, but finally Paolo exhaled the breath he seemed to have been holding. “Turin was my home no longer, a fresh start was needed.”

It was certainly evasive and Daan could sense the weight of a thousand unspoken words behind that sentence, but he did not get the chance to press further as they reached the outside of the coffee shop. Instinctively he shifted to help Paolo guide the stroller inside, unable to stop himself from smiling warmly at the Italian as their hands brushed several times, though the moment was stolen away by the expected sound of bickering coming from the counter.

Rein turned his phone to his partner pulling a face. “What do you think the odds of him being another strangulation sex type are?” He asked quizzically, insensitively ignoring the way his partner seemed to turn away from the discussion.

“I think when you try and pick up dick on an online dating site you leave yourself open to the crazy, look at Mara and Daan-ahhhh,” Jacob replied, and noticing his friend’s appearance he turned towards the counter. “Two coffees?”

Daan's cheeks had turned red at the quickly clipped conversation the pair had been sharing and with a glance towards Paolo he noticed that the Italian had averted his gaze to the floor. That made Daan chuckle a little; if he was to settle in Amsterdam he'd soon have to get used to the explicit chatter.

“Please, though not for Aart.” He looked towards Paolo kindly. “On me,” he explained, smiling widely as the blushing man seemed to stumble over his words.

“Thank you… Just, coffee with a little milk,” Paolo explained, feeling the eyes of all three men on him rather intensely in that moment. Instinctively, he smiled sheepishly and looked away again.

“Is that because you are sweet enough?” Daan teased, unable to help himself. He found it strangely thrilling to watch the blush grow all the brighter. “Jacob, would you be able to heat up some milk for the baby? Paolo has just moved here and is just finding his feet,” he explained, rolling his eyes at the rather lewd and interested looks Rein was sending in Paolo's direction. He knew that look well enough after all these years.

“Paolo, why don't you take a seat outside with Italia, I'll bring the milk out to you?” Daan asked kindly, grateful that his companion seemed unaware that he was currently being ogled by Rein.

“Sì, I mean, yes. Thank you,” Paolo said gratefully, pausing to hand over a bottle to Daan before he carefully reversed out of the shop, relieved for the moment of rest as he dropped down into one of the chairs. It was something of a culture clash to hear some talk so openly of sex and it had caught him off guard. Curiously his mind drifted to the mention of a Mara, it seemed so foolish that he felt a jealous twinge in his chest. He'd known Daan for all of two minutes and yet he found himself desperately wanting to know more. Whoever this Mara was, it sounded like things had not ended well.

“Your papà is daydreaming again, isn't he?” Paolo hummed as a soft cry brought his attention back to the pram. Smiling softly he unfastened Italia from it and brought her to his chest settling a hand at the back of her head as he rocked her gently. “It will only be a few moments more.”

“Paolo, hmm?” Rein hummed leaning one elbow on the counter as he looked out of the window at the young father without any shame for the lust in his eyes.

“Yes, Paolo...” Daan said with a sigh turning his gaze in the direction of the Italian. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight of the man smiling so warmly at his daughter. He was entrancing.

Jacob noticed the wistful look on Daan's face and shoved his partner with his elbow, gesturing to their friend's longing look. He found himself a little relieved to see Daan's interest given the way Rein had been staring so openly.

“I'm sure you'll make him feel very welcome,” Rein smirked, shifting to help Jacob finish their order, and set both coffees down on the counter along with the warmed milk.

A quizzical eyebrow raised on Daan's face as he turned to face his friends. “What do you mean… Oh, no. I'm not… I mean, he's nice but...” He found his excuses flat and simply moved forwards to lift the drinks from the countertop. “I'll see you both later,” he said, hurrying from the store without a further word. Though he knew that the moment they had a word with Bas the trio would start to matchmake.

Daan seated himself down beside Paolo and handed him the heated bottle, watching with fondness as the younger man awkwardly tried to pull up his sleeve whilst shifting Italia. “Here,” the Dutchman offered, taking the bottle to test against his own wrist and handing it back when he was sure that the milk was cool enough. “So… is it just you and Italia?” He asked conversationally, trying to ignore the tendrils of hope that spread in his chest, though the sudden pained look that crossed Paolo's face had him faltering, had he overstepped?

It took Paolo a long moment to answer. Even longer to push a small albeit false smile upon his face. He'd begun to come to terms that what he had had with Mia was complicated. She had come into his life like wildfire, burning down everything he had known, but she had left behind her a Paolo no longer afraid to take what he wanted from life. Her leaving had hurt him terribly but what she had left in return was all and more. “Yes, it is just us,” he replied, keeping his tone polite yet firm. The last thing he wanted to do was divulge his chaotic past to a man he'd just met, let alone one he found fairly attractive.

“I didn't mean to pry--” Daan began absently reaching out to pat Paolo on the knee, missing how it made the other man blush. “I should get back and open up but I meant what I said, come by to the deli for lunch, on me,” he promised as he took his coffee and stood up.

Paolo was taken aback by just how kind the man was. He'd gone out of his way to help him this morning and now was inviting him to see him again so soon. Was it simply that Daan was a kind soul, or could he dare hope that the attraction was mutual? Realising he had perhaps sat in silence a beat too long he smiled at the other man and nodded his head. “Thank you, for everything. I'll make sure to visit...” He promised, watching as Daan waved a friendly farewell to them and headed off. He knew it was foolish to let himself grow attached so quickly, especially after everything that happened with Mia and yet Paolo's heart had never been one to act responsibly.

* * *

In the end it had taken three full days for Paolo to build up the courage to visit Van Daan's. The first two days he had found himself taking a couple of walks past the deli trying to build up the courage to see the other man again. The third he had hovered by the canal near the door for nearly half an hour before finally setting foot inside, only to find himself face to face with an older gentleman.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” Aart greeted politely as he stepped up to the counter taking in the sight of Paolo and the young baby attached to his chest in her new carrier. Paolo owed Daan so much, it was vastly easier to get around with Italia.

“I...” He paused, not finishing the sentence. _I was looking for Daan_ felt somewhat desperate to say, though he supposed perhaps he was overthinking things—his speciality, it seemed. Paolo began awkwardly scanning the menu for something to order in an attempt to gain a few moments to gather his wits.

Bas' voice was loud as he stepped into the threshold deep in conversation with Daan. “I'm telling you, you shouldn't let all of that scare you off the website, unless you're going to talk to this P-”

“Paolo!” Daan cut in, sounding a little panicked as he caught sight of the man at the counter. He shot Bas a warning look, unable to hold back a groan as the other man smirked. Just what he needed. He hurried forwards to grasp his apron. “Aart, you can head off for the day,” he added, thanking the man as he settled behind the main counter. “I was worried you hadn't been able to find the deli,” he admitted. _Or worse, that he hadn't wanted to._

“He has been wanting to see you again,” Bas cut in, leaning against the counter and very pointedly meeting Paolo's gaze for a moment. As the Italian turned back to face Daan he made a crude blowjob gesture at his friend.

Cheeks heating, Daan leaned his palms on the countertop staring at his best friend. “Paolo, meet Bas. Unfortunately he can't stay long. Shouldn't you be getting to work?”

The biting comment only had Bas smirking all the wider as he winked at Daan and headed out the store feeling rather proud of himself.

“Apologies for Bas, he is… well, Bas,” Daan laughed a little, shaking his head. “What can I interest you in?”

Paolo smiled shyly in return, finding himself charmed by the sight of the blush on Daan's cheeks. “Perhaps you can choose something for me?” He suggested softly.

Daan's smile lit up and after a moment he found himself leaning forwards a little more. “My cooking is good, admittedly. Though I suspect it’s not the most delicious thing in here right now...” He wasn't sure where the confidence to say that had come from but he was glad about it given the way Paolo smiled in return, albeit shyly. Though whatever the other man was about to say in return was silenced as hurried footsteps entered the store.

Saar moved through the store like a whirlwind hurrying to wrap her arms around her father. “I gave my presentation!” She said, bustling with excitement. “And I showed them all about the swans and told them about how they mate for life and...”

Daan smiled and hugged his daughter back, unable to hide back a grin at the sheer level of excitement bubbling from her. “As soon as I've finished serving I promise I want to hear all about it, Saar. Now go and grab yourself a piece of fruit.” He kissed her temple shooting Paolo an apologetic glance for the interruption only to find the Italian watching them with warmth in his kind eyes.

Noticing the change of her dad's focus Saar looked upwards taking in the sight of Paolo and the way he was looking at her father. Ever the clever schemer, she smiled to herself—perhaps her father had never found his own swan because he had been looking in the wrong places. Perhaps all he needed was a little push in the right direction. Scooping an apple from the fruit bowl she moved to sit at the back of the store watching the pair for a moment. If she was going to pull it off she would need some help.

With his daughter present Daan toned down his flirtation, though his smile never dropped as he began to fill a bowl with fennel salad and some homemade couscous. “Perhaps I'll see you again tomorrow?” He asked softly as he set the container into a bag and held it out to Paolo, letting their fingertips brush for a moment.

“I… I would like that,” Paolo admitted softly. For a moment his hand hovered in the air not wanting to pull away, though as he caught onto the feeling of being watched he looked over to see Saar watching their interaction. He coughed to clear his throat and stepped back. “Thank you again for… everything. You have been very… hospitable.”

Cursing inwardly he turned and hurried to the door mentally berating himself. _Hospitable_. He knew he had never been an excellent flirt but to charm someone by calling them hospitable made him want to bang his head against the wall. “Your father is a fool, Italia,” he sighed, gently kissing her temple as he turned to head for their flat.

* * *

“Do you think they're going to like my speech?” Saar asked as she walked alongside her father, watching him put several items into the basket he was carrying.

Daan let out a sigh but didn't hide a smile as he looked down at his daughter. Since she had found out that she would be representing her school in a competition her excitement had been boundless, though her nerves were clearly growing with each passing day. “Saar, you're going to give the most wonderful presentation, and you know why?” He asked, smiling when she shook her head. “It is because it will be you delivering it.” He kissed her forehead as he spoke. “Perhaps we can finish the shopping and we can go and find something for you to wear for the performance?” He asked.

“Yes, please!” She smiled brightly, falling into step with him once more. Her focus on their task was immediately derailed, however, as she caught sight of the young man she had seen at the deli the day prior. “Look dad, it's your friend,” she said, watching how Daan's face lit up with an expression she had never seen before. Yes, she certainly needed to pursue her plan to push them together.

Attention drawn by Saar's excited yell, Paolo looked up and his lips turned up in an immediate smile as he caught sight of Daan. There was something intoxicating about the other man, some pull that seemed to radiate such warmth in a way Paolo had never come across before. And that was before his eyes met the warmth of the Dutchman's, causing that warm feeling to spread right through to his heart. It was still so strange to allow himself to feel like this; he'd always been so hesitant with love. Mario had been his only truly long term relationship and the man had been so patient with letting him open up on his time. But since Mia, since Italia, he was trying so hard to stop hiding himself away. He wanted to be happy. No, he _deserved_ to be happy. “Good morning,” he greeted.

“Morning Paolo,” Daan replied easily, his voice almost akin to a purr in the tender way it caressed the Italian's name. “Are you starting to settle in alright now?” He added kindly.

The smile on Paolo's face grew. Always so kind, could he dare hope? Clearing his throat he took a few steps closer, free hand shifting to cup the carrier in which Italia slept away tucked against his chest. “I have found it to be very welcoming, there has been a rather kind man who has gone out of his way to look after us.”

“It's been no trouble,” Daan insisted even as a blush settled upon his cheeks.

Paolo's heart was hammering with nerves inside his chest. Putting himself on the line like this was excruciating, and in truth he was terrified. Though before he could even begin to form the words he wanted to ask he felt a tug on his sleeve. He curiously turned his gaze down to Saar. “Hello.”

“Aart taught me that when people want to say thank you sometimes they will take the other person out for dinner,” she said, shooting a mischievous glance at her father, who only blushed all the brighter at his daughter’s words.

“Saar-” he began to chastise, only to pause when the most beautiful laugh arose from the Italian. It was charming, heartwarming. Immediately addicted to the sound, Daan desperately wanted to hear more of it.

“I think you have a good point,” Paolo agreed as he raised his gaze to Daan's once more. “If you are willing to I would like to say thank you by taking you to dinner...” He said, even as his stomach leapt with anxiety. “If you'd rather...”

“I'd love to!” Daan agreed, perhaps a little over eagerly, though his smile didn't dim for even a second. It kind of sounded like a date? At least he certainly hoped so. “Maybe tonight. I have a friend who can look after Italia.” He could see the worry that crossed Paolo's face and stepped up to gently grasp his shoulder surprised at the breadth he felt there. “I know it is hard to take that first step away, I was the same with Saar but Mirjam has been looking after Saar since she was a baby, she will be in good hands.”

For a long moment Paolo fell into silence, till he finally took in a deep breath and nodded in agreement. “Alright. It should be alright for a couple of hours. I can call to check in,” he said, knowing that he would likely be unable to stop himself from checking in constantly. Italia did bring out the worry in him. “Though I should admit I don't know where we can go for good food around here,” he added sheepishly.

“I know a place. Meet me outside my deli about 7?” Daan replied, reluctantly letting go of Paolo to return to Saar's side and noticing the way she was watching their exchange play out. He knew his daughter well enough to know when she was up to something.

“Sì, ah, yes,” Paolo answered distracted by the sudden shifting of Italia. “Ah, I think she is about to wake. I must hurry, she is due a feed. I look forward to later.” He smiled shyly at the pair for a long moment then quickly turned and hurried off to pay, speaking softly to the waking baby as he did.

“And just what are you up to Saar…” Daan exhaled, raising a brow at her. He tried to look stern. Truly, he did, but the bright grin on her face swiftly ended any attempt to do so.

“Paolo seems nice...” She drawled out as she turned and headed further into the store without another word.

“Happy little accident I call you… hmmm perhaps I should reconsider,” he joked to himself, rolling his eyes. He straightened up and followed after her to finish up his shopping, all thoughts shifting with anticipation for the night ahead.

Nerves were not unfamiliar to Daan. He had been with his ex-wife for so long that dating again as a father was an anxious prospect. And given that his last foray into the dating world had ended up with a memorable evening with Mara he wasn't exactly confident when it came to first dates. Though Paolo seemed so different, so sweet and kind.

Hearing movement to his right he looked up in time to see the Italian coming into view. The very sight of him took Daan's breath away. A light white shirt clung to his frame, smart blue jeans hugging surprisingly thick thighs. It was only when a blushing Paolo coughed to get his attention that Daan looked back up smiling a little sheepishly at being caught ogling. “You look good.”

Paolo smiled shyly in return, taking in Daan's salmon coloured shirt and black slacks. “As do you,” he answered softly, idly nervously scratching at the back of his neck. “So, you say you know somewhere nice…”

Everything between them had seemed so easy and yet now faced with the prospect of a real date Daan found himself clumsy and awkward; it seemed Paolo was in the same boat. “Yeah, umm...” He hesitated for just a moment before he offered the other man his arm, and to his relief Paolo linked his own into it.

For a few moments they walked in silence, till suddenly the Dutchman shook his head and laughed. “This is ridiculous. We are both grown men who are far too old for first date jitters,” he teased, playfully bumping his hip against Paolo.

Paolo couldn't help but smile widely at Daan, gasping out a soft breath as those warm, beautiful eyes settled upon his for a moment. “Then we agree to not be foolish or nervous?” He returned gently, enjoying the way the soft light of the setting sun lit up Daan's handsome features.

A smirk grew on Daan's face as he winked at Paolo. “At least whilst we eat dinner.” The suggestion hung heavy in the air between them as they walked. In truth, Daan hadn't been able to stop thinking of the younger man since they had met. Those seagreen eyes had been on his mind ever since he first saw them, and it would be a lie to say he hadn't taken himself in hand at the thought of those pink lips. 

It was surprisingly easy to lose himself in conversation with Paolo. Whatever nerves they had both anticipated seemed to slip away as dinner ran its course. Paolo found his heart flooded with warmth as Daan spoke fondly of his daughter, and he in turn spoke of his joy at having Italia in his life. He found himself endlessly grateful that the older man was so willing to share his expertise at raising a baby. There seemed to be so much to learn that they didn't even begin to cover in the books.

By their second bottle of wine a sense of ease had settled in the Italian, his smiles were easier, flirting casually with the weight of anxiety washed away. A thrill of anticipation had begun to build within him, exacerbated by the way Daan reached out to brush his fingertips over Paolo's wrist. He very much wanted to end dinner early and beg for the Dutchman to take him home. He had not been with another man, not since Mario. And God, how he longed for that release. And yet he found himself torn, he liked Daan a lot. Would the potential spark growing between them die out if they rushed into things too quickly?

“Paolo?” Daan called softly, drawing the attention of the other man back from his thoughts. “Care to share your thoughts with me?” He asked as a charming smile settled over his face, teasingly drawing his fingertips over the pale skin of the other man's wrist.

Paolo found himself flushing pink, his sea-green eyes shy as they met Daan’s for a moment. “I think of the decision that lies ahead. It seems easy to share dessert and then bid you goodnight for the evening. To kiss your cheek and wish you goodnight. And yet I question if I am not ready to say goodnight just yet…”

Daan had not expected him to be so bold, and he couldn’t deny the thought thrilled him. Sliding his hand backwards he tangled his fingertips with Paolo’s, bringing the hand to his lips. “We could have coffee back at my place and see where things lead from there, no pressure, no plans… just prolonging the evening…” he suggested, his brown eyes trailing down the pale column of Paolo’s neck. How pretty it would look covered in love bites.

It was charming just how determined Daan was to treat him. The moment the bill arrived the other man had already laid the cash down upon it, his smile so sweet that Paolo didn't argue. Though he did resolve to pay for the next date. He certainly hoped there would be a next one. Daan was like no-one he had ever come across before. Certainly smart and kind, but there was a spark there that just seemed to exude such light that it was impossible to escape its grasp. It was intoxicating.

Emboldened by the warm smile that Paolo sent his way, Daan couldn’t help the swell of affection that built within him. It was crazy how easy things were between them, like they'd known each other for a long time. Sweet Paolo, Paolo who talked with passion about cooking, who enjoyed the humour of Buster Keaton films. And oh, how the man spoke of his adoration for his young daughter. It made Daan's heart soar. The attraction had been there from the moment he laid eyes upon him, but it went far deeper than that now. He cared about Paolo, wanted to get to know him more deeply, and from there maybe something beautiful could grow.

* * *

It had been his intention to be a good host. He had fully planned to make Paolo a nice cup of coffee and sit and talk for a while. However, that intention went out of the window the moment the door closed behind them, as he found himself with his arms suddenly full of the eager Italian, lips desperately pressed to his own. One hand rose to card through the younger man's brunette locks as the other moved to settle upon the generous swell of his ass.

Paolo's fingertips impatiently slipped to the buttons of Daan's salmon pink shirt, skillfully quick in sliding each open to bare a surprisingly toned chest. “Cazzo,” he whispered as he broke the kiss to look downwards, trailing his fingertips down the firm muscles. “It seems unfair that you are so perfect.”

Daan laughed softly to himself, shifting the hand from Paolo's hair to instead trail it over his stubble covered jaw. “You may not think so when you hear me singing the same verse of Eternal Flame over and over again In the shower,” he teased in return.

A warm laugh sounded in return. “It is not a terrible song.” He shrugged, leaning in to kiss a trail over Daan's jaw as the other man began to unbutton his own shirt. “Perhaps you can give me a show in the morning.”

“Why wait until morning for a show?” Daan quipped in return, a wicked smile upon his lips as he lowered himself to his knees, lips moving slowly down the soft curve of his lover's stomach. He looked up as he sensed Paolo grow a little tense, hesitating with both hands resting upon the waistband of the other man's jeans. “Is everything alright? If you want to stop we can settle and watch a movie. We don--”

“I want to,” Paolo replied suddenly, cutting off Daan's soothing words before he could finish. “I want this, I want to spend an evening with you, It is simply… nerves,” he explained shyly. “I… before all of this I was with the same person for a long time. It is still strange to think of being with someone new.” He drew in a breath, slipping his hand to cup Daan's cheek. And oh, how his heart swelled at the way his lover turned his head to kiss his palm. “But I do want this, I want this with you.”

Daan felt his heart grow with affection at the way Paolo opened his heart so freely. This ex must have been crazy to let someone so incredible slip through his fingertips. Slowly pushing to his feet he took Paolo's hands in his own, guiding him towards the large bed taking up one side of the room. Ever so gently he pushed his lover to sit on the edge of it, immediately dropping back down to his knees. “I want this too,” he promised, starting to remove Paolo's shoes and socks as he spoke. “And I don't mean for just tonight, I feel drawn to you. You see the world with such warmth, you put such kindness into it. And that's what I've seen in the short time we've known one another.” As he set the shoes aside he guided his hands back to his Paolo's waistband, smiling as the other raised his hips just enough to help him pull both his jeans and boxers down over the curve of his hips. “I want to see where this could go.”

Paolo felt a swell of joy at the words, his green eyes unable to look away from Daan's handsome face. So much of his life had been so unsure, he'd been left behind too many times, fear holding him back at every point. It had taken every ounce of strength to step forwards and become a father to Italia. And here another opportunity lay in his path, and all it would take would be a leap of faith. He'd always been so hesitant to set his heart in Mario's hands, always keeping a part of himself back. But look at what life had given him when he'd taken a step out of the shadows, what if Daan could bathe his life in the light he'd shied away from for so long. He reached out, catching the other man's jaw to draw him into a tender kiss, pulling him upwards as he lay back against the sheets. He was too overwhelmed to answer in words for now. He hoped the action would convey just how deeply he wanted this.

Not wanting to break the connection of their lips, it was with some clumsiness that Daan slipped out of his own clothing, blindly tossing them off to the side in his desperation to be skin to skin with his new lover. He slipped both hands under Paolo’s broad shoulders, guiding him up the bed properly. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful,” he whispered tenderly against his lips. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I wanted you here in my bed.” He broke the kiss to instead move his lips down the column of Paolo’s throat. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you’d look.” He latched his lips against the sensitive flesh, nibbling teasingly before he began to suck at it in earnest trying his very best to leave a lasting mark there.

Paolo moaned brokenly below him, his body arching up towards the other man’s touch. It was maddening but it was not enough. “Daan… I need you. Please…” His voice croaked with desperation, cock hard and leaking.

“I know what you need. But I don’t want to rush this, not for a moment,” Daan cooed, his lips resuming their trail down his lover’s body, cataloguing every whimper and moan. He took his time to lavish each nipple with a teasing bite, delighting in the way it drove Paolo to lift his chest up off to bed to chase the sensation all the more. As much as he wanted to see just how sensitive the other man was, he forced himself to put that curiosity aside for the moment, lips continuing their reverent trail down the soft curve of his stomach. 

It should’ve been nerve wrecking to be bared so vulnerably to Daan for the first time, but something about the way the man’s lips worshipped his skin put him immediately at ease. He found his body taken over by the thrill of pleasure and desire, the desperate need for his lover’s touch the only concern on his mind at that moment. A small whine left his lips as Daan shifted for a moment to reach into the bedside drawer, Paolo’s eyes shifting to the side to watch as the other man took a bottle of lube and a small foil wrapper from it. The sight sent a renewed flood of arousal coursing through him.

Daan settled himself between the Italian’s splayed legs, pouring some lube on his hand. His warm eyes met Paolo’s lust-blown ones as he slicked his fingers. “You’re sure you want to go ahead? If it is too much I can use my mouth to get you off and we can just cuddle up for the night,” He suggested, even as his own thick cock hung heavy between his legs.

Paolo raised an eyebrow at him, a serious look taking over his face for a moment—serious enough that Daan’s smile faltered for a moment. “If you do not continue with what you are doing I think I might find myself going crazy with lust,” he answered, heart fluttering as Daan let out a surprised but delighted laugh.

“As you wish, baby,” the Dutchman replied, shimmying down to settle onto his stomach. He took a moment to guide one of Paolo’s legs to rest over his shoulder, staring up at his lover with desire. “If you need me to sto--” He cut himself off as Paolo glared at him and pressed his heel into his upper back. “Alright, alright,” he conceded. Putting aside any further intention to tease he pressed his finger up against Paolo’s rim, letting out an apologetic hum as his lovershivered. 

It was utterly entrancing to hear the breathy little moans that rose from the Italian as he pushed the first finger inside his tight hole. Daan found himself struck silent as he listened to the way his breathing hitched with each gentle thrust. He had half a mind to offer to slow down a little only to feel the press of Paolo’s heel urging him to keep moving. Buoyed by his lover’s reaction, he withdrew his finger for a moment and without warning he leaned forwards to take the leaking tip of his lover’s dick between his lips, using Paolo’s sudden surge of pleasure to press two fingers at his rim.

It was torture to wait, but he was desperate to make sure his lover was ready for him, teasingly guiding his two fingers inside him. Soon enough two became three, the digits still carefully opening up his eager lover, until finally Paolo reached down and caught his wrist. The Italian looked down at him with pleading eyes and gasped, “I’m ready… Please.”

Smiling softly, Daan gingerly withdrew his fingers, deliberately delivering one last teasing graze to his new lover’s prostate as he pulled them out. Adjusting his frame to brace over Paolo, he found himself locking gazes with him as he lined up with his opening. Brown eyes met green as slowly he pressed his hips forwards.

Daan shook with each breath as he pushed in inch by inch, every shift within his lover spurring a fresh wave of pleasured groans. It seemed an age till finally he felt his hips meet supple pale skin. Still he held for a moment, giving them both a chance to capture their breaths, though he leaned in closer for them to exchange a soft, albeit clumsy kiss. He wouldn’t last long, it had been too long since it had felt this good. It had been a long dry spell before Mara, and Mara hadn’t been an enjoyable experience at all. This was all and it was more.

Paolo was the first to move, softly rolling his hips upwards. He moaned at the sensation, the spark of pleasure that fired through him quelling any lingering hesitation. It didn’t take more than another soft shift for Daan to respond in kind, the Dutchman drawing his cock halfway out of the Italian before he firmly thrust back into the tight channel. “Madre di Dio!” Paolo cursed, one leg hitching around his lover’s waist, urging him deeper still.

All words were lost as their bodies moved as one, Daan’s hips rolling softly yet surely into his lover’s. He claimed his lips once more, kissing Paolo with a yearning that went beyond a single tryst. He knew it was early, and perhaps foolish of him to begin to fall so quickly but something in his soul pulled him to this beautiful man. 

Breaking the kiss he grasped Paolo’s left thigh, shifting to brace it upon his arm and using the leverage to settle his leg over his shoulder once again. The sudden shift in angle snapped whatever fragile control he’d had over himself as he began to fuck him in earnest now, deeply driving his cock into his lover, spurred on by the pleasured sighs parting the Italian’s lips. His hand slipped between them, taking a hold of Paolo’s cock to stroke in time with his desperate thrusts. He was already on the brink, too in need of release, too aroused by watching his lover lost in the throes of his own pleasure.

Paolo had already been on the edge with the way Daan’s cock was grazing his prostate, and the feeling of the other man’s hand wrapping firmly around his dick shattered any hope he had of prolonging the moment. The angle was so deep, so perfect. His climax ripped through him all at once, vision whiting out for a moment as pleasure rippled through his trembling body, oversensitive where Daan’s uncoordinated thrusts desperately slammed into him until he felt his lover still inside of him, the hips pressed against him trembling as his lover found his own release.

With great effort Daan managed to shift upright onto his knees, rubbing apologetically at Paolo’s thigh as he lowered it to the bed. “That was….” he exhaled, unable to find the right words as he lowered himself onto his side beside the other man, using the edge of the comforter to clean up Paolo’s stomach as best he could. They’d need to shower later certainly, but right now the idea of moving was the last thing on his mind beyond taking a moment to fling the used condom into the bin beside the bed.

Paolo’s head tilted to the side, a lazy smile gracing his handsome features as he met Daan’s eyes for a moment. “Beyond compare?” He suggested in return as reached his hand out to brush it over Daan’s arm, simply wanting to prolong their contact.

Daan smiled at him, shifting close enough to draw Paolo into his arms, their foreheads pressing together once more. “I want to do this again tomorrow, and the next night, and as many nights as you’ll give me…”  
  
Paolo smiled shyly in return, tongue darting to wet his kiss bruised lips. “I would like that,” he whispered. Perhaps life was not done in granting him miracles, and if he had learned one thing, it was how to treasure one.


End file.
